Can't hold us down
by Cry Me A River
Summary: Sam tells grace to support Kay or they are through. a life threatingin situation changes things in Harmony. kaguel savy story
1. The fall of Grace Bennett

This is a Kay/Miguel, Sam/Ivy story. I know that I have done a Kay/Miguel already and I may use parts of that in this one but the concept is going to be a bit different. This may be a long story I warn you!

With that being said, please read and review! :P

P.s. This is dedicated to Ivy Crane. ~Finally another Ivy fan! 

****

Can't Hold us Down

Author: Cry Me A River

Chapter 1

****

The Downfall of Grace Bennett.

Katherine Bennett, know as Kay to her friends continued to pack her belongings. Her mother, the person who was supposed to love her the most was kicking her out. 

Sighing she picked up a photo on the bedside table. It was her, Jessica, Charity, and her mother. Just looking at it brought back bad memories.

~Flashback~

"You can either forget about Miguel or get out!" Grace Bennett yelled at her daughter. She really didn't care if, at the moment, they were at the Crane Mansion. She was sick and tired of her daughter trying to come between Miguel and her cousin Charity.

"Fine, have it your way. I am so out of your house." Kay had shouted, stomping off. Screw her mother; she didn't love her anyway.

~End Flashback~

Kay angerily threw the photo against the wall. Why couldn't her mother just take her side? What would she do if the situation was reversed? 

Was it Kay's fault she had loved Miguel since she was a child? You couldn't help who you loved. Did she not have the right to hate the cousin who stole her car, mother, friends, family, and even worse the man she loved?

If Charity hadn't came along things would be perfect for Kay and she was well aware of it. Her own mother hated her because she was determined to get what she wanted.

"Well screw you mother, I am sick of your holier than thou attitude. I wouldn't subject my unborn child to someone like you." Kay said aloud. "This baby is all I am ever going to have with Miguel."

There she had said it. She would have to get used to the fact that Miguel would never love her. Not when stupid sweet innocent Charity was around.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  


"It's Simone."

Kay sighed inwardly and opened the door for her best friend. Only Simone wasn't much of a best friend any more. At least not to her. Maybe to Charity she was though.

"I brought you some food."

"Thanks." Kay said taking the plate and sitting it aside. She didn't want it because she knew her mother had made it for her.

"Kay, you can't leave tonight."

"Simone, I have to." Kay said as if she were talking to a small child. "You heard Grace, she wants me out!"

"But there is a blizzard out. Not to mention that you need to make up with Jessica."

Kay smirked. Make up with the sister who hates her. No, that was not going to happen. "No thanks Simone. Just wait until Whitney does this to you."  


Simone rolled her eyes. "Whitney would never do anything to hurt me."

"Right." Kay said sarcastically, "and where is she now? I'll bet she is down stairs with Chad. If you know what is good for you, you will quit worrying and go back down there."

Simone sighed knowing that Kay had a point. "Fine. I will."

"Good. If Whitney has no idea you know about her and Chad, the easier it is going to be to make her feel so guilty she will give him up." 

Simone hugged Kay. She could only hope that she didn't leave in the horrible blizzard that was taking place as they spoke. She hoped Kay wouldn't do it, because of the baby. But with Kay, you never knew. 

She was still pondering this as she made her way back down the stairs. She was to her surprise, met by Grace and Sam. They had been fighting so much lately, that she and Whitney felt blessed. Their parents never fought.

"How's Kay?" 

"Kay is...unhappy." Simone admitted. She needed to get to Chad so she kept walking as she talked.

"And why is she so unhappy Grace?" Sam said sarcastically. "I bet you have no idea, do you?"  


"I don't want to fight Sam." Grace said with a sigh. Was it her fault Sam sided with her evil daughter? No, but what could she do.

"Then get up there and apologize to her. Start supporting her."  


"I will NEVER do that." Grace informed him.

"Well, let me say then Grace. That will be your downfall. I refuse to stay with someone who hates her own child. If anything happens to Kay, if she leaves this house I will file for divorce."

Grace paled. He didn't mean that, did he? He couldn't mean that! "Sam, how can you say that?"

"Easily Grace. I have watched you tear our daughter down one to many times. That's my ultimatum."

Grace sighed. Well, If she was going to lose Sam to save Charity heartache, she better make sure that is what Charity and Miguel wanted.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I won't let her leave tonight."  


"Fine, but..." Sam was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Chief Bennett, I hate to call you at home, but Mrs. Crane called. She said something about a domestic dispute. All the other officers are out. Now I can do it and leave things alone her..."

"NO," Sam interrupted. "I'll go. Which Mrs. Crane was it?"

"There's more than one?" The young officer chuckled. "Well, she sounded kind of young."

That didn't help him out any. But he had to go, no matter what the situation was at his home.

"I have to go. There's been a domestic dispute."  


"But Sam, this is your night off."  


"I know. But I have to go. you better not let Kay leave this house." Sam warned. "Or we are through."  


What do u guys think so far?


	2. Run away from the pain

****

Authors Note: I am not going to stick completely with how the show is going. I used that for a beginning. Now some of it will be the same but not all of it or the story would be pointless, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions.

Can't hold us down 

Author: Cry me a River

Summary: Sam threatens to Leave Grace if she doesn't support Kay. A life-threatening situation changes things in Harmony. {savy, kaguel story. Ivy is not in a wheel chair in this fic.}

Can't Hold Us Down, Chapter 2.

Blizzards, wars, and injury.

Not long after Sam left Kay scrawled out a note for her father. She read it once more: 

Dear Daddy, 

I'm writing you this letter because I want you to know the truth. The real truth-not Mom's lame version of the truth. I know she's going to twist this whole thing around and make me look like the bad guy, because according to my dear, sweet Mom I'm always the bad guy! But I know you don't think that way. Unlike Mom, you have always loved me and cared about my happiness. You have always been the one I could turn to. 

Okay yes, I did call Mom a bad name at the hospital. And maybe I shouldn't have said it, but the truth is that she needed a wake up call big time! Prisoners in jail get treated way better than how Mom treats me. Let's face it--each time a new member of Mom's long-lost family shows up (and these days that seems pretty often) I get pushed further and further to the side. Remember the bedroom I couldn't wait to move into? Well, thanks to Mom, now it's Charity's. And the new stereo system I've been dying for? Well, John has been Mom's son for all of five minutes and he scored one for Valentine's day or something ridiculous like that! But the worst part of all is how my own mother has totally disregarded my feelings for Miguel. She knows how much he means to me, so why is it so hard for her to believe that I might make Miguel happy? Well Daddy, I CAN make Miguel happy. I can't tell you how I know that, but I do...I know it for a fact. But Mom would rather make me feel like some monster that nobody could ever love, than see her precious Charity's feelings get hurt! 

I know you don't see it Daddy, but Mom's not just hurting me-she's hurting you too! She says she loves you, but if that's the case then answer this question. Why hasn't she sent David away yet? She could end this whole tacky "I've got two husbands" situation just by opening her mouth and telling David to take a hike. But no-she keeps him hanging around like a pathetic little puppy dog. And I know exactly why. The fact is that Mom LIKES having two men fighting for her and falling all over her! She enjoys keeping the two of you dangling like her own personal slaves. Come to think of it, the word I called Mom at the hospital didn't do her justice...she's really no better than a common tramp! 

As I'm sitting here writing this letter, I know I'm not going to give it to you. I know it would hurt you to hear the truth about Mom, and you're not the one I want to hurt-she is! But I have a feeling I don't have to tell you all of this anyway, because you're going to find out on your own. One day, Mom is going to throw you away like yesterday's trash so she can be with her new and improved family, just like she did to me. And then you'll learn the hard way that she's not Saint Grace of Harmony like she pretends to be. We'll just be two more of Mom's many victims...but at least we'll have each other, just like we always have. 

I love you, Daddy. 

Love, 

Kay 

****

Satisfied with what it said, she placed it on the bed and grabbed her duffle bag. Leaving would be no problem. Finding a place to go would be. With one last look around the room she headed down the stairs, leaving her pain and misery behind. 

But, she never expected Grace to be sitting on the couch as she prepared to leave. Without saying a word, she placed a boggin, coat, and gloves on.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Grace asked, standing up. 

Charity and Jessica came in the room at that moment, daring not to speak. They didn't want to get involved in another fight. At the same time neither of them wanted her to go. Especially not now that she was pregnant.

"I'm leaving." Kay said simply. "For once mom, I am doing as you say."

Grace sighed. She couldn't let Kay leave. She did love her, despite the fact that it didn't seem that way at times. But most importantly, she didn't want to lose Sam to Ivy. If only Kay weren't pregnant, then things might not be so bad. But she was pregnant, and well Grace couldn't change that. But the more that she thought about it, she wondered if she loved Kay as much as she should. 

"Kay you can't leave. There's a blizzard out there. Think about your unborn child."

Kay rolled her eyes. "Oh I see how it is mother. You care more about my unborn child than you do me."

Was that true? Grace wondered. Did she love Kay's child more than her? She supposed it _was_ possible. After the entire child wasn't evil like Kay. Or at least she hoped it wasn't. Evil had to be at play for Miguel to make love to Kay.

"No Kay, that's true." Grace insisted. "I love you and the baby. Please don't leave Kay."

Did she dare to believe that her mom really loved her? Was it possible that she had misunderstood? Well, there was only one way to find out. "And will you support this pregnancy?"

"Every step of the way." Grace promised.

"And what about my happiness?"

"Kay, I have always wanted you to be happy." Grace said, "and I know one day you will meet a great guy. Sooner than you think."

Kay was mad at herself for even believing her mother would be on her side. How could she have been so stupid? "I HAVE met a great guy, mom. Miguel is that man. The father of my child."

Grace shook her head. "No Kay. You know I believe Charity and Miguel belong 2ge+her."

Kay smiled bitterly. "Then adios, Mom." With that she turned on her heel to leave.

"Kay you can't."

"You can't stop me."

Grace stood there, with her mouth hanging open. Well, she supposed Kay was right. But she had to try for Sam's sake.

"You know Mother; you look stupid when you do that." Kay chided. "If it were Charity, Jessica, or even Noah you'd be barricading the door."

Grace knew that was true. But that was different, wasn't it. Because they were not evil like Kay. But again, thoughts of Sam leaving her drove her to throw herself in the front of the door. 

"Move Grace." Kay insisted. 

Just then the door was being opened from the other side. IT was David and John. They both argued with Kay, telling her she couldn't leave. But as they were discussing it, Kay slipped past them and out the door. 

It took several minutes for them to notice she was gone and then panic set in.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing. I am going to stray away from the story line now. Some of it will be like what is currently going on but some is my own wishes on what should happen I am so upset about yesterdays episode. If Kay is dead {or deanna got wrote off the show} I may never to watch Passions again.  
  
Any way on to the story.  
  
  
Title: Can't Hold Us Down.  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: Sam tells Grace to support Kay or they are through. Savy Kaguel story.  
  
In this Chapter: Kay is found by someone! and they take her into safety. Who is it and how will Sam react when he finds out?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Surprise Surprise  
  
  
Outside.....  
  
Kay shivered in the cold. This was definitley not a good idea, but really her mother had given her no choice. She couldn't stand to be in that house for one more minute. Not when Charity was still there. Grace would never love her as long as her precious Charity was around.   
  
She squared her shoulders, determined to get as far away from her former house and into warmth as soon as she could. Why couldn't anyone see she loved Miguel far more than Charity or anyone else could? Or at the very least why couldn't they love her and support her the way that a family should. Sam did of course, but he was the only one. As much as she despised her mother and wanted her to take Charity and disappear, she didn't want to see her father's heart broken. That was another reason that she had to leave. That way if her parents did divorce, it wouldn't be her fault. It would be because Grace had chosen David over Sam.  
  
"Damn this snow." she cursed, "I can't see a bloody thing!"  
  
And she couldn't. Everything was white and if she held her gloved hand out she couldn't see it. She wanted to go back home in one way but another part of her didn't. The thought of Miguel pushed her on.   
  
She had been out in the snow for fifteen minutes walking and had no idea where she was going. But that was ok. She would find a place to stay. The B&B was out because her mother owned it, and so was all of her friends houses. Their parents would call Grace as soon as she stepped inside.   
  
Kay walked a few steps more and then was knocked down by something she couldn't see. It had nearly knocked the breath out of her. "Ouch Dammit, what was that?"   
  
"Is someone there?" A voice called and Kay jumped back.   
  
"Ivy?" She asked tentativly. "Is that you?"  
  
Ivy couldn't see the person talking to her but she knew that it was Kay Bennett. This could be her ticket to getting Sam back. But despite what every one though, She did have a heart and she was concerned about why a pregnant teen was out in this blizzard.  
  
"What are you doing out her?" Ivy demanded. She knew why she was out in the cold. That Bitch Theresa had thrown her out. The police department had never sent anyone, or if they had the officer had never arrived and Theresa had pushed her out in the snow once more. Luckily she had a tracker on her wheel chair and cash in her purse. Even if she couldn't see anything in the snow she could find her way to the Harmony Inn. Well, if she didn't freeze to death first.  
  
And that was how she ran into Kay. IVy admitted she hated Kay at first but then she had started to grow on her. After all they weren't that different. Each of them had gotten pregnant by their first love and both men now loved someone else.   
  
"My mom kicked me out, as if you care." Kay said bitterly. She hated Ivy at first but soon she learned she wasn't so bad. They had something in common. They both hated Grace Bennett.   
  
"I do care Kay, honestly," Ivy admitted, "Take my hand. You can stay with me tonight."  
  
"At the crane mansion? No thanks. And how can you even find it in this weather. also, what are YOU doing out here?"  
  
Ivy laughed. So full of questions, she was. "No, not at the mansion. Like you I was kicked out, by Theresa." She said. "Now take my damn hand! I have a tracker on this chair and We are going to the harmony Inn if I have to drag you there myself."  
  
Kay tried to act like what Ivy was doing was no big deal. But it was to her. Secretly she was pleased that someone, even if it was Ivy, cared if she lived or die. And boy would it piss Grace off if she knew who she was staying with. This was too perfect. But she didn't want Ivy to know any of that so she said, "Ok ok lets go don't have a cow."  
  
Ivy smiled as Kay grabbed her hand. Sam would be wrapped around her finger for saving his little girl and Grace would be furious. This was too perfect. And not to mention that Kay would make good company for her.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sam threw his cellphone down in frustration. He couldn't get a signal and there was no way that he was going to be able to make it to the Crane mansion in this. He would have to go back home and call the station. Someone with four wheel drive would have to go settle the dispute.  
  
Pounding his fist against the steering wheel he turned around. Deep down inside he hoped that Ivy was not in trouble. Was it possible that he still loved her? He tried to convince himself that it wasn't true as he headed back home. as he was driving he could have sworn hesaw a woman in a wheel chair holding the hand of a teen girl at the entrance to the Harmony Inn.   
  
"I'm just seeing things." He said to himself and drove on, unaware he passed his missing daughter. It took him a good thirty minutes to get home, and he cursed all the way, wondering if things were still quiet as he pulled in the driveway.   
  
He had just stepped inside when Grace lit into him.  
  
"Sam Bennett, how dare you go off to the Crane Mansion?" She yelled, "Do you know that your daughter has run away in this weather!"  
  
Sam turned to his wife angerily. How could she have let their daughter go out in this storm, especially in her condition? He was not to blame for Grace kicking her out or failure to stop Kay from leaving. "Don't you dare yell at me when your daughter could be dead because you didn't stop her from leaving the house."  
  
Grace glared at him. "I tried to stop her Sam. But when David and John came in, she slipped out of the house unnoticed."  
  
Now Sam was really upset. "You cared more about your damn boyfriend and his son than you did our pregnant daughter! When this is over I am divorcing you. I can't live with someone so cold hearted."  
  
Grace was furious. "My boyfriend? I am not the one who went to the Crane Mansion to find my lover Sam. If you wouldn't have left Kay would still be here."  
  
"I am not the one who kicked her out!" He roared in response. "IF Kay dies out there, I will kill YOU for this."  
  
With that he stomped upstairs to use the phone in his bedroom to call the station. he was going to send out the entire force, except Luis to search for his daughter. How had things gone so wrong for his family?  
  
In the kitchen, Charity was blaming herself for Kay leaving.   
  
"I feel like this is all my fault." The blonde said, "Kay left and if something happens to her i will never forgive myself."  
  
"Charity, you can't blame yourself." Jessica assured her. "Kay can be hard headed. But I do hope she is alright."  
  
"I agree." John stated walking in the kitchen. "But let's pray she is warm and out of the weather. I too hope she is ok."  
  
"So do I." Charity said, the her eyes got wide and she placed her hands over her face. "NO!"  
  
Jessica paled. "What is it? Its not a premonition is it?"  
  
Charity nodded, tears in her eyes. "I had a premonition that we got a call and what ever was said made us all cry."  
  
Jessica felt faint. 'Please God' she thought, 'Don't let my sister die or get hurt. I promise I will be good to her if she only lives'. Then she grabbed Charity by the arm. "Come on we have to go tell mom."  
  
John shook his head as if to clear it and followed the girls. Even if he didn't like his half sister very much, he didn't want her to die.  
  
When they got in the living room, Sam and Grace were arguing again, and David looked uncomfortable. Jessica tried several times to get their attention to no avail. Finally John placed his his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.   
  
Sam and Grace fell silent and looked around.   
  
"Sorry," John apologized. "But I had to get your attention."  
  
"We're listening." Sam growled with dislike.  
  
"Dad, Charity had a premoniton," Jessica said wiping a tear away. "Tell him Char."  
  
Charity sighed. Sam was definitly going to hate her now. Taking a deep breath she told him what she saw, Just as soon as she stopped talking the phone rang. all of them stared at it in horror. 


	4. Death and laughter

Authors note: As you can tell this somewhat follows the current story lines but other parts dont. I thought that would make it more interesting.  
  
Thanks to Ivy_crane, Spikeslittledevil, ashes of roses, Kiki-cherry88, pequinsevilpawn, friendsfreek, neciek, and diva03, for reviewing. Kiki, i am just following the story a bit but trust me Charity will not remain innocent, but thanks for asking.  
  
  
Title: Can't hold us down  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
  
Can't hold us down   
  
chapter 4  
  
  
death and laughter  
  
  
The Bennett house....  
  
Finally Sam answered the phone on the fourth ring. He was scared that Charity's premonition had came true yet again. If his daughter was hurt he would never forgive Grace, He would hate her for as long as he lived.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cheif Bennett?" The voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Sam." He said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We called earlier, but you hadn't made it back from the Crane Mansion." the officer said. "We found a girl..."  
  
"Is she ok?" Sam asked interrupting the officer in midsentence.   
  
"No sir, she is dead." the officer answer "She's in her teens approximately 17-18 years of age, light brown hair. It's not offical, but we think she froze to death."  
  
Sam dropped the phone and stared at his family. Was it Kay they found frozen? He could only pray that it wasn't. That may have been selfish on his part, but it was true. Regaining his composure, he hung up the phone.   
  
"Sam what is it?" Grace asked horrified. She didn't like the look of fear and agony that had shown on his face when he got that call.  
  
"They found a girl in the snow. She's dead."  
  
Dead? Jessica's mind screamed. Her older sister was dead over a stupid fight with her mother. She burst into tears , and sank on the couch. She hadn't even had a chance to make up with Kay for not being there for her. She felt so guilty like this was all her fault, even though in reality it wasn't. She regretted that she didn't support her sister's pregnancy or her love for Miguel.  
  
John and David stood looking uncomfortable, as they held each other. Grace and Sam continued to argue with each other. This not a first for the Bennett house in the past year. What was once a happy home was now a battle ground.  
  
Charity smiled to herself. This couldn't get any better. Kay was dead and Miguel would remain hers forever. But she had to put on an act, or people would know that she didn't care about anyone but herself or Miguel.   
  
Working up some tears she ran between Grace and Sam. Then throwing herself into her aunt's arms she sobbed, "This is all my fault. Kay is dead because of me."  
  
Sam felt terrible, but he agreed with Charity. This all lead back to her. He was numb with grief but he couldn't help but wonder how Grace was going to respond to her niece. After all her daughter was dead. She wouldn't speak ill of her now would she?  
  
"No Charity, its not." Grace said, kissing the teen's forehead. "It is Kay's fault. If she hadn't been so nasty none of this would have happened."  
  
That was last straw for Sam. "How dare you Grace Bennett!" He outraged. "Our daughter is dead and it is all to blame on you and Charity."  
  
Grace was furious and was about to respond to the attack. But she was interrupted by the phone.  
  
Sam grabbed it and tried to calm himself down,  
"Hello?"  
He paused, listening to the person on the other line.  
  
"Thank God! I love you so much! Where are you?  
{pause}  
  
"Oh God! Bless her. I will be right there."  
  
Sam hung the phone up and tried to conceal his emotions. Grace didnt deserve to know who was on the phone, or where he was going. He walked over to Jessica and whispered something in her ear, which made her stop crying.   
  
"I would take you with me, but the weather is too bad. Stay here and don't repeat what I said. You got me?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "I got it. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
With that Sam turned to leave. Grace was still comforting Charity, looking all happy. One would think a mother would be devestated to learn that her child was dead. But Grace looked like she had just made her disgusting creation tomato soup cake.   
  
Digusted Sam turned the knob on the door.  
  
"Are you going to be with your girlfriend?" Grace asked, sarcastically. "Or to claim Kay's body?"  
  
Sam had never hit a woman or even wanted to until then. He had to get out of there fast before he beat her to death and Charity too. Slamming the door behind hard, he ran to his vechile. How had Grace become so cold and uncaring? Where were all the features that made him fall in love with her?  
  
When he finally got his car started, he headed straight to the Harmony Inn. He had gone through so much in just a matter of hours. He wouldn't go back to that house unless he had to. Eventually he knew he would, but not tonight. Tonight he was staying at the inn.  
  
Meanwhile inside his former house...  
  
Jessica was sitting on her bed trying to digest the day's events. It had been the worse day of her life and made do a lot of thinking. She had heard also what her mother had said about collecting her sisters body and she had the feeling that Charity's tears weren't real. How could anyone hate a person that much? And now her dad was walking out on her. Well, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to spend another minute in this house. He wanted her to go with him, but the weather was too bad.  
  
However he promised to come back for her when the weather had let up. Jessica was getting a new view on the two people she had thought she wanted to be like. Now she knew that she would never wish being like them on her worse enemy. And come to think of it, she was starting to think of them as the enemies.   
  
With a sigh she crawled in bed and pulled the cover over her head. She could only hope that neither her mother or Charity would come to check on her. They were most likely celebrating. The thought made Jess sick to her stomach and it took her a long time to get to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sam had made it to the Harmony Inn after thirty minutes. He was relived and tired as he walked inside the lobby.  
  
"Cheif Bennett! What are you doing here?" Reese Durke asked, surprised. He had totally forgotten to be professional when greeting the customer.  
  
"I want a room, Reese. and don't bother asking me any questions." Sam said wearily.  
  
"Ok." he said simply. "Its on the house. Why don't u take room 134. Its adjoining, but it also locks from your side."   
  
Sam was gave him a grateful look and took the key. Reese had not been on duty when Ivy had checked in to the Inn. Reese had unknowingly given Sam an ajoining room that was right next to Ivy Crane.  
  
"Oh and one more thing Reese." Sam said, "What room is Ivy Crane in?"   
  
Reese looked at Sam like he was an alien."Ivy Crane? Is that a joke?"  
  
Sam was losing patience with his dorky neighbor. "Damn it that is what I said, Ivy is here. So, tell me what room it is NOW!"  
  
Reese gulped. He had always been a little afraid of Sam and now he looked like a rabid rottweiler. With out hesitating he began typing information into the Computer. He still doubted Ivy was actually there but he had to look. And to his surprise, she was. She was in room 135.  
  
"Its room 135." Reese said softly.   
  
Sam didn't bother to thank him. Instead he ran to the elevator, desperate to get to Ivy's room. 


	5. relief and changes

A/N: I am sorry that this is taking so long but I am in the process   
of moving and its slowing me down on these stories. also please read   
Dear Kay, a story i posted under the name Viscountess and Operator.  
  
  
Title: Can't hold Us Down   
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary:Kaguel, savy story. a life threating situation changes things   
In Harmony  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't hold Us Down   
Chapter 5  
  
  
Relief and changes  
  
  
In Ivy's Hotel Room....  
  
  
"Ivy..." Kay spoke up suddenly. The two of them had been drinking tea and  
watching a rerun of I love Lucy in silence, before she had broken the silence.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Ivy asked, sitting her teacup down and turning to look at Kay.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say thank you."   
  
Ivy was surprised by Kay's gentleness and the fact that she had said her thanks.  
Kay seemed like she had so much frustation and anger inside of her. Ivy couldn't help but wonder  
why that was. "That's ok dear. Do you want to tell me why you left in a blizzard?"  
  
Kay sighed and picked at a piece of invisible lint on her sweater. "well, mom gave me an ultimatium.  
rather than do as she said, I chose to leave."  
  
Ivy sat up straighter in her wheel chair.This was going to be interesting. Maybe Grace wasn't supermom after all as everyone thinks.  
She felt bad dor Kay and she wanted the dirt on her mother to help get back the only man she had ever loved, and that was Sam.  
"Do you want to talk about it?".  
"Yeah, well..." Kay faltered. "You will probably side with my mom."  
  
Ivy restrained a laugh. The day she agreed or sided with Grace Bennett would be the day that hell froze over. But she had to go about this the right way   
in order to gain Kay's trust. "Oh honey, you don't know that. Just trust me."  
  
'trust her' Kay thought, 'I don't trust anyone.' But she realized that Ivy was going to be the only person she could talk to that didn't have a preconceived   
opinion about everything that had led up to this. "its a long a story..."  
  
"That's ok," Ivy interrupted. "We're going to be here all night."  
  
So Kay told her the entire strory. She started with the fact that she had loved Miguel since they were children and how Charity stole him away from her.  
The she proceeded to tell her about how Grace had treated her since Charity came along, and how it had gotten worse when everyone found that she was pregnant.   
The only thing she left out was the paranormal stuff and how she had gotten Miguel to make love to her. "so you see, mom told me to give up Miguel or get out." Kay   
finished, wiping a tear away.  
  
Ivy symphatized with Kay. She'd been through this with Sam. She had loved him with all her heart, and even gotten pregnant by him. But her parents had pressured her   
into marrying Julian. She had been miserable ever since and vowed to get her true love back at all costs. No mercy either. as they said, no pain, no gain. Well, Ivy definitly intended  
to gain in this situation and leave Grace with the pain.  
  
"Oh honey, that is terrible." Ivy admitted. "But good for you for standing firm."  
  
Kay looked at her unbelievingly. She could hardly believe that someone other than her father was taking her side in all of this matter. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes," Ivy answered, picking up her tea cup. "I lost my true love when my parents pressured me into marrying Julian."  
  
"Really, who was he? Do I know him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter..." Ivy said discreetly. She couldn't let Kay know that she had blackmailed David into saying that he was Grace's long lost husband, and that she was the mother to his   
son John. If Kay found out and told Sam, Ivy would never gotten him back. "Your father should be here soon."  
  
As if on que, there was a persitant pounding on the door. Ivy rolled her wheelchair over to answer it. She was delighted that Sam was here, and not with Grace. She didn't mind that it was   
mostly likely only because of Kay. At least he wasn't with Grace and that was all that mattered to her. Kay, however, was apprehensive. She was afraid that he was going to be mad and start   
yelling at her.  
  
"Sam, you made it." Ivy said sweetly. "I didn't know if you were going to make it in this weather."  
  
"Yes...well I did. Nothing could stop me from getting to my little girl." Sam answered and then turned to Kay. "I was so was so worried about you!"  
  
Kay starting crying and ran into her fathers arms. "I know daddy, and I am sorry."  
  
Sam hugged her tighter. It was a touching moment, Ivy observed. She was starting to like Kay and she couldn't decide if that was good or bad. But at the moment it seemed like a good thing   
since everyone else was against the misguided teen. It would work to her advantage at the point to say the very least.  
  
Once Sam was sure that Kay was ok he asked her to go the room that he rented so that he could talk to Ivy in private. Kay gave him one last hug and headed off to the other room, feeling exhausted.  
She wanted a warm bath and a soft bed.When she got in the room she began running the shower. She wanted a bath but she never bathed in a hotel. She figured one could never be too careful. Germs and all. And  
Kay definitly didn't need to get sick when she pregnant. Pregnancy was hard enough alone.   
  
Back in Ivy's room, Sam was thanking her for taking Kay in.  
  
"I really appreciate what you did for Kay." Sam told her, giving her a quick hug.  
  
Ivy was secretly delighted. But she showed no emotions as she hugged him back. "No problem Sam. She was good company to me. We have a lot in common, actually."  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah...welll." Then he looked more serious. "Why are you here?"  
  
Thank you Theresa! Ivy thought. You did me a huge favor. "Theresa kicked me out. Now I admit, I may have said somethings that was out of line in her book, but she didn't have to kick me out in the snow!"  
  
Sam nodded his agreement. No one deserved to be put out in a blizzard no matter what they had said or refused to do. Thinking back to what Grace did, he tried to keep his anger down. IT wouldn't benifit any of them  
if he started yelling or acting on his anger. "Are you Ok?"  
  
Ivy smiled and batted her eyes. "I am fine Sam. Really. Go check on Kay. She's had a hard night."  
  
"Well,if you need anything I will be right next door."  
  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter is so short! ALso I am sorry that this is taking so long but I am in the process   
of moving and its slowing me down on these stories. also please read   
Dear Kay, a story i posted under the name Viscountess and Operator. 


	6. Changes

Story : Can't Hold Us Down  
Author: Cry Me A River  
Chapter Title: Changes   
The Next Morning...  
  
Sam awoke from a deep sleep He couldn't believe that he still felt tired. But, he had a long night he reasoned and got up slowly and headed for the shower, hoping it would wake him up. He glanced around and saw that Kay was still sleeping. If anything had happened to her last night, he knew wouldn't have been able to forgive Grace.   
  
But since Kay was ok, he decided not to do anything rash at this time. Once he had showered, he set his mind on what to do about Ivy's situation. She couldn't stay in hotels forever. Now that she was divorced from Julian, Sam doubted that she had a plentiful supply of money to waste.   
  
"Good morning Daddy," called Kay from behind him. "what time is it?"  
  
Sam supressed a smile."Its noon, darling. Are you hungry?"   
  
"No thanks, Dad." She said sweetly,"I really am sorry last night."  
  
Sam sighed. "Its ok, Kay. I just don't know what to do from here."  
  
"This is all my fault." Kay said with a frown. "I wish I could make it all go away. I never wanted to hurt you daddy."   
  
Sam gave her a hug. How could she blame herself for all that happened? After the way Grace had acted last night, he actually was starting to believe there was evil in Harmony. That evil was Charity and Grace. But where could he go but back to the home they once shared? He had no where else. Well, he would just go back until he could find a place for his family--Jessica, Kay, and himself, to stay. He hated to take Kay back there but what choice did he have?  
  
While Kay was in the shower he called Jessica to tell her that he was coming home and would try to get Kay to come home too. Finally, after the fifth ring someone answered. Thankfully, it was Jessica.  
  
"Bennett residence."  
  
"Jess, it's me. Kay is fine and we'll be home soon. Well, If i can get Kay to come. But I will be there regardless. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes daddy, I am fine. Thank God you have good news! I can't wait for you to get home!"  
  
"Me either, only for y our sake. Put Grace on the phone please."  
  
There was a brief pause as Jessica sat down the phone. Sam had a plan. He knew where Ivy could stay and how to get back at Grace at the same time. He was going to take Ivy home with him. Sam justified this in his mind, saying to himself that she needed a place to stay. That was all. He wouldn't fall in love with Ivy again. Even if he was beginning to hate Grace, Ivy was a part of his past.  
  
"Sam, is that you? Jessica said that you are coming home. I am so glad!" Grace gushed.  
  
"Yes Grace, I'm coming home.And I hope to bring Kay with me."   
  
"Kay? You mean she is alive? I worried all night and cried. I am a bad mother Sam. I'm sorry." Grace lamenated. Ok so that was all a lie.She hadn't worried at all. She was glad the ordeal was over. But now it wasn't and that made her mad. But she did want Sam to come home. So why not lie? And she really didn't think that she was a bad mother but if Sam thought so she could just pretend she felt the same way.  
  
"Well, I agree with you on the bad mother part. There is another reason I called."  
  
Grace waited, expecting him to say he loved her and didn't blame her or Charity for everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours. She never expected to hear what was coming.   
  
"Make up the spare room. I am bringing a guest as well." Sam said a smile playing at his lips. He only wished he could see the look on Grace's face when he told her who it was that he was bringing.   
  
"Ok. Who is it?" Grace asked, "Is Noah home?"  
  
"No Grace," Sam stated. He would just show up with Ivy in tow. That would be much more fun anyway. "Just get the room ready. I will be home shortly."  
  
Grace hung up, thinking that Sam was returning because he loved her. She had no idea what was coming, but she wouldn't like it at all. She hummed as she straightened the house, trying to figure out whom the mystery guest would be. But at the time it didn't matter because Sam was coming home, despite all those nasty things that he had said.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kay emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and hungry. Her father was sitting on the bed looking deep in thought.He looked so serious and sad at the same time. She had never seen him that way before and it scared her. "Daddy, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes darling, I am fine. Now that you are ok.But we have to go home. Well, rather where we have our belongings. But it is only temporary. Then when I find us a home we can leave!"  
  
"No! I am not going back there. Please daddy, don't make me go!" Kay pleaded on the verge of tears. "i don't want to be where I am not wanted."  
  
Sam felt heartbroken. But what could he do? "Kay, honey, i don't want you to go back there either. But where else can you go? Not to the Russells, because Grace would tell Eve you are not to stay there.So where would you go?"  
  
Kay smiled. She had already thought ahead.She would stay with Tabitha Lennox. She had dirt on the elderly neighbor and there was no way dear old Tabby could refuse. The hard part would be to convince Sam. He had always thought that Ms.Lennox was on the strange side.  
  
"With Tabitha, daddy." Kay lied. "I already asked her and she doesn't mind at all. And it would be really close so that I can see you and Jessica anytime that I want."  
  
Sam sighed. What to do, what to do? Tabitha was a bit strange, but if she said Kay could stay maybe he should say yes. And she would be close. But he didn't know. Staying with Grace would put her under a lot of stress, and that wouldn't be good for the baby. "Oh ok, you can stay with Tabitha under two conditions.One is that Tabitha tell me that its ok, and two you at least go in to see Jessica today. She's really upset."  
  
Kay snorted. Why would Jessica be upset when she was the one whom was mean to her in the first place, just like Charity and Grace. "She doesn't want to see me, and i don't want to see her."   
  
"Kay, don't talk like that. She does want to see you. Last night we got a call that a girl fitting your description was found dead. Jessica went into hysterics, and she really wants to see you."  
  
Kay considered it a moment. She knew she would be devestated if something happened to Jessica, even if they hadn't been getting along well. So she decided the least she could do is show Jessica she was actually alive. Maybe they would never be close again or even friends again but at least she would know her sister wasn't worried any longer.   
  
"Okay daddy, I'll see Jessica." She agreed. "I am starving."  
  
"Good girl. Here is some money, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Sam said handing her some money. He still needed to talk to Ivy and see if she would agree to stay at his place until other arrangements could be made for her. If she didn't want too, he would understand. Grace was ruthless and she had never gotten along with Ivy. But he had to try, didn't he?  
  
He remembered the adjoining door and knocked on it. "Ivy, it's Sam. May I come in and talk to you?"  
  
Ivy tried to hide her delight. Sam seemed to be in a fairly good mood judging by his voice. But she didn't want to seem over eager, and she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about so she hestitated, then said "Sure come in."  
  
Sam unlocked the ajoining door and went into Ivy's room. She was staring out the window, seemily lost in her own thoughts. "Ivy, I've been thinking about your situation..."  
  
Ivy slowed turned around in her wheelchair and looked at him. "My situation?" She asked innocently, though she wanted to smile.   
  
"Well, I know Theresa threw you out, and that you don't get along with her. So i am offering to let you stay at my home...unitl other arrangements can be made.Its not a mansion of course..."  
  
"That's very sweet of you Sam." Ivy interrupted, her blue eyes twinkiling with delight. "But did Grace agree? As far as the mansion part...I don't mind really. I was unhappy even in a mansion."  
  
Sam smiled sadly, wondering just how long she had been unhappy living with Julian. He felt for her. It just went to prove that having money didn't make you happy."It doesn't matter about Grace. She'll understand" Ok it was a slight lie, but he couldn't let her stay her all by her lonesome. It just wasn't right.   
  
"If you insist," Ivy stated, fighting back a smile."I promise to try to find a place as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sam shrugged and began packing her stuff. Then once that was completed and Kay was back from the lobby, Sam checked the weather. It seemed that the weather was good enough for traveling so he explained to Kay what was going on and the three of them set out.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the Bennett house and Kay was getting nervous. Sam knocked twice before Grace opened the door.  
  
"I Can't believe it!" Grace cried...  
  
What can't Grace believe? Sorry it has taken so long to update! Please read and review! 


End file.
